Finnally
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Ok this is for my other love....and no guys the name isn't spelled wrong! I don't wanna write a summary so just read please! Complete
1. Finally!

**Ok. For all of my loyal readers that really like my Rory/Jess pairing, heres something you can yell at me about. But for those of you who dont or haven't read anyone of my stories I will tell you that:  
1. I hate Logan with all the fiber of my being.  
2. Don't like Dean either.  
3. Christopher Hayden is the most insensitive jerk I have ever laid my eyes on. (even in real life)  
4. Finn is the ONLY guy good enough for Rory. Outside of Jess.  
**

**Oh and in this story Logan went to London,but came back...and is "living" with Rory.  
I don't own Gilmore Girls...don't rub it in.  
Here we go!**

* * *

She sat up in the empty bed. Her and her 'boyfriend' shared. It seems to her that he doesn't exist. He is ever home. And when he does, he never looks at her the same. Never uses those small things that make her life with him worth living. He just isn't _there_.  
Now she has no idea who she is looking at in the mirror every morning. He changed her. She just hasn't been her since they have been together. She doesn't even remember the last time she actually read a book outside assignments. She doesn't even realize how messed up her life has become.  
Rory Gilmore. The small town's princess, has become a jester for her own boyfriend. She's just someone to come home to now. Lately he wasn't actually coming home anymore. He leaves before she gets up and is still roaming the streets when she passes out on the couch. Its not how she wanted to live. Rory sat up in her bed. She has been awake since 3 yesterday. That didn't help the fact that Logan still wasn't home.  
Rory got up off her bed. She walked over to the coffee maker and started a pot. Coffee had been her life-line even more then before. Not in the natural 'Gilmore' way. She drank it to stay alive. To go to work and school. The last year at Yale has just been a coffee induced coma. Except the fact she was awake during this coma. Although she wishes she was asleep. 

Grabbing the nearest mug, she poured her coffee. After drinking it in total silence, she grabbed her thermosand filled it to the brim. She left it there and went to take a shower.  
After drying her self off and getting dressed, she grabbed her thermos and bag. Looking back at her apartment, she sighed.  
"Life sucks." she said out loud. Then she turned on her heel to leave for her first class. It didn't start for 45 minutes, but she left that early everyday to just get out of the apartment. The dead apartment. But today there was a surprise waiting for her on the front door.  
A note that read:

**_Rory,_**

**_I'm sorry, but this isn't working out. I can't go on like this. By the time you read this I will be in California with Betty.  
Good Bye  
Logan_**

She didn't cry or even think about how bad it'll be without him. all that was going through her mind was "Finally!"

**_  
_**


	2. Punch Drunk

**Thanx for the reviews guys and Buffy007...that helped..a lot!**

Rory walked down the hallway. Her freedom in her grasp. Logan's note crumbling between her fingers. She grabbed her cell phone. "Mom?" she asked into the phone.

"Yeah, hun." Lorelai talked into the phone quickly.

"You sound happy. Do you do something slutty?" Rory asked her.

"No, Hun. I'm not that happy!" Lorelai told her.

"All I wanted to do was call you and tell you something." Rory said.

"What, Babe?" Her voice filled with worry.

"Logan left!" Rory said cheerfully. At the other end of the conversation Lorelai is confused.

"What?! That little bastard. I'll kill'em. I'll kill'em!" Lorelai said in a rush. She didn't like this guy from the beginning.

"Mom. MOM! Its fine. I didn't love him. And he's gone! I'm done with him. I happy!" Rory told her mother. Silent tears trickled down her face. Rory was happy. Very happy. Her restraint was gone. Nothing was stopping her now.

"Mom, I have to go to class. But I'll call you later" With that she closed her phone and went to her first class of the day. Thats how it went all day. She went to class, and came out. Not really absorbing anything the teachers said.  
By the end of the day Rory had called her mother 5 times and explained everything Logan has ever done to her. Coming home with women, if ever coming home at all. Everything. Lorelai was now happier then Rory herself that Logan was gone for good.  
She went to the Pub after classes to meet her friends. Steph, Colin, Finn, and some blond Colin was hanging over were there.

"Love, how are you doing?" Finn asked once Rory got to the table.

"Finny!" She gave him a hug." I'm fine. Happy actually. Logan was...well, lets just say Logan wasn't the boyfriend type!" Rory said smiling. Something resembling hope came into Finn's eye after she said that. Rory didn't notice.  
All of the gang settled in a booth in the corner of the bar. Everyone except Finn and Rory were sulking.  
_Logan's gone _they thought. _Why is she so happy!?_

"So, Kitten. How about a drink?" Finn asked getting up.

"That sounds great." Rory told him. She had no idea that by the end of the night she would be drunk

_----------------------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rory sat up in her bed. Dazed and Confused. Her head throbbing in unrecognizable pain. Then all the night's actions flooded back.

_Finn offered her a drink, and another and another. By the end of the night everyone was stumbling out of the Pub. Headed for their respective cars. Finn drove her home. Everything after that was black._

Rory got out of bed and smelled coffee.  
"Mmmmmm." she said out loud and walked to the kitchen.

"Morin', Love." She heard the Austrialian accent from the kitchen.

"Hey, Finn." Rory looked up at him. He was clad only in his boxers and his tanned skin glowed.

"Oh My GOD! I had sex with Finn didn't I?" Rory thought.


	3. Its Finn!

**Love all my reviewers... Thanx again everyone!**

**Owning GG is something I can't strive to do anymore..tear  
**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my god..." Rory thought. "No! I couldn't have had sex with Finn. We just went to the Pub and we just got drunk. He probably passed out on the coach." As Rory tried to calm herself, Finn was watching her. "Wow, she is beautiful even when she's worried" He thought. Smiling at her and trying to explain the previous night's events, Finn got Rory to sit on a bar stool and drink her coffee.

"It turns out, Love, that you have never held your liquor well. You much have a terrible hangover, Kitten. Can I be of assistance?" Finn smiled at a still worried Rory.

"Finn..? Uhh... did we..uhh?"

"No. Good heavens no! I don't put-out on the first date!" Finn stared at Rory with his best, fake 'appalled' look. Complete with painted fingernail clutching his chest. She giggled and then grabbed her head in pain.

"Bloody Hell, Love. I don't remember how much you had to drink last night, but it sure as hell was a lot." Finn turned from mocking-to-worrying in 2.34 seconds.

"I'm ok, Finn. No really. I'm going to take this beautifully made coffee," Rory held the mug up in honor, "and retire to my room. Wake me up when you don't feel as bad as I look." With that she walked out of the room with her coffee.

"She sire had got that walking thing down." Finn mumbled under his breath,while leaning over the counter to look at, in his words were 'God's great gift to him'. Rory's ass.

--------------------------------------Rory's Room/Phone Call---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hun?" Lorelai answered her phone.

"Mom, umm...I think I like another Limo boy." Rory barely squeaked.

"Ohh...who this time? Colin? ummmm, Robert? Yup its Robert I knew it!" The Elder Gilmore spoke quickly.

"Mom. I'm going to tell you this once. I. Do. Not. Like. Robert. Ok?" Rory said.

"Ok. Sooo...ummm...that leaves...FINNY!!!??? Oh My Gosh Rory you like my Finny!" Lorelai loved Finn like a son. Well a son that was charming, good looking and had the sexiest accent you would ever hear. So more like eye-candy than a son.

"Yes. Mom. Finn. Can you help? I mean, I'm not going to wallow over Logan. No one should wallow after that jack-ass, but I think I need time before I can start dating anyone. And it's Finn. The lovely, adorable, sexy, sweet, sexy, beautiful,-" Rory was cut off.

"Hun, stop with the adjectives for a while ok? We do need to talk, but I have to be at Luke's and The Dragonfly. I barley had time to get dressed. I'm walking into Luke's as we speak." Lorelai hushed her tone. Luke's sign stating 'No Cell Phones' was rarely disengaged,but if Lore talked quite enough and spoke to Rory, she could get by undetected.

"Ok. Mom, call me later please!?" Rory pleaded.

"Yes, of course. Love you."

"Love you too."  
Rory hung up her phone. Hung up on the only person who could help her at this point. 'Wait! Paris!' She thought quickly.  
Chugging her coffee and making a side note NEVER to chug hot coffee again, she got dressed and dialed Paris' number.

"Paris." She answered the phone like that always. She said it sounded dignified to speak one's name apon answering phones. Rory just thought she sounded funny.

"Yeah, umm...err... Paris? Can you meet me at the coffee cart in like 5 minutes?" Rory said while putting on her blue sweater.

"Yeah, Ror. You ok?"

"Umm... I think so ,but I need to talk to a friend right now." Rory was biting her tongue in anticipation of what was to come next.

"Rory, Logan?"

"No! God No! Its another Limo Boy. I just need to talk to you!"

"Ok. See you in five."

Rory walked out of her dorm**  
Which to clear things up, is her actual dorm that she left after moving in with Logan. She lives with Paris  
** and ,after saying good-bye to still half-naked Finn, she walked to the cart. Paris was already there. The news room isn't that far away from the cart, but still it must have been a record of some sort.

"Its Finn. I knew it! Lore is going to be happy!" Paris said the minute Rory was in sight.

"Mom already knows and yes she happy too."

"Ok. So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know Paris. It's Finn." Just then she thought," Yeah its _Finn!"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/U Ok guys how did you like it? sorry for the delay Shits been rough everywhere. SO review plz!! Thank you.  
Dark.Cascade  
**


	4. Left alone with thoughts

**Ok guys thanks for the reviews...blah blah blah...oh and to 'Paris ( )' Double spacing is my friend...Finally does have one N in it..but lucky me! My story's name is FinNally!  
I don't own...as usual...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"So? you don't know? You haven't a clue about what your going to do?" Paris asked.

"No, Paris. I don't. He's Logan's best friend. At this point I'm happy Steph fell for Colin. I would be after the smarty and not the sexy Australian..." Rory started to babble.  
Paris told her as much.

"I know. I ramble...But, All I'm asking is why? Why Finn?" Rory asked her friend. Paris just shrugged and started to walk back to the newspaper office.

Rory was left alone with her thoughts. Which sometimes great, didn't help the situation any.

_ Why Finn? Why do I have to like the sexy Aussie? Well aside from the multitude of adjectives I just listed out for my mother._

Rory walked back to her dorm and saw that Finn was in the shower singing happily.  
"So what to do now?" She asked aloud before pouring herself more coffee, and sitting down in front of the Television.  
the shower stopped after Rory started watching a random movie.

"_Hello my name is Anigo Mantouya. You killed my father. Prepare to die"_ A Spanish man said as Finn,clad only in a towel, walked out of the bathroom. His hair still wet and dripping..**A/N drooling...**

"'Ello, Love. When did you get here?" he asked. As Rory looked at Finn's body.

"Kitten. I know you like what you see, but I don't offer a free show. " Finn's voice brought Rory back to reality. she blushed. "Aw.. your cute when you blush. not that your not cute all the time." Finn winked at her and she blushed even redder.  
"There you go again!" Finn laughed and walked into her dorm room to get the clothing that he left in there.

_'Wow he's hot!' _Rory thought.  
"Love?" she heard Finn yell from her room.  
"Yeah Finn?" she yelled back.  
"Come here please, Love i seemed to have misplaced my pants." Finn laughed back.  
As to not miss an opportunity to see Finn boxer-clad again, Rory raced to her room. Tripping almost immediately. But catching herself.  
She walked into the room and saw, just as she had suspected, a boxer-clad Finn.  
"Need help?" Rory asked.  
"Yes please!" He told her .  
"Found 'em!" Rory exclaimed. Having found the boxers under her bed. She swooshed up to find Finn's face inches from hers.  
"Hi." He said with a smirk.  
"Hey." She told him back. Her heart beating in her chest. Trying to keep calm. Finn leaned in and kissed Rory softly on the lips. She urged him forward, but he pulled back.  
"Rory, you just got out of a serious relationship with one of my best friends. " 

* * *

**Don Don Don!! ok sorry for the shortness its late..or early and I'm tired. I'll update as soon as I can.. Thanks guys**


	5. Figuring it out

**Thanks for the reviews guys... It was my brthday Monday so I decded to give you guys a present[I dont know how that works but im gonna do it anyway...**

**I don't own Finn,[oh GOD that would be great...or anything affiliated with Gilmore Girls...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N per request of one-'eternalgorithm'-im going to do this...**

Rory kissed Finn again. This time he hesitated before pulling back again.

"Ror, we need to talk about this. Come on. Logan _just_ left. I'm not exactly sad, but I'm not happy he left either. We should at least talk about it before we do anything. I mean _come one_, Rory." he face was pleading. Rory started to feel bad. She shouldn't have kissed him like that.

"Finn. Um.." She picked up his boxers she dropped. "Here. You should change." She told him.

"Ror-" he started, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"_I_ don't need to think about this. _You_ obviously do. I will wait for you Finn. I'm not saying this because I need comfort 'cause Logan,"Finn winced at the name. Rory didn't catch it. "left. I actually think I like you, Finn. I hope you'll be able to speak when I come back." With that, Rory left the room.

She thought to herself, while leaving. 

She decided to go to the paper. Since, well Paris is _bound_ to be there, and staying in that dorm wasn't going to do much good.

She got to the paper, quickly.

"Paris?" She asked to the closest kid to the door. The girls eyes got wide, then she pointed to the front of the office.

"Paris? Where are you? I need to talk to you." Rory walked to the end of the office to see Doyle and Paris making-out on Doyle's closed-off desk. They stopped quickly and Doyle shot a glare at Rory.

"Oh. If looks could kill." I muttered.

"Then the entire Eastern half of the U.S. would be dead." Paris said quickly. "What do you want Gilmore?" she continued. Obviously ticked.

"Um..That thing we talked about earlier. Yeah, its made a breakthrough?" I couldn't phrase it right. An improvement? No. I can't find the words.

Paris's eyes got huge. And she got off Doyle and walked hurriedly out the office.

"So what kind of breakthrough?" she asked.

"I kissed him...twice." I told her. My gaze on the floor.

"Well?" she asked again. This time I had no idea what she was asking me.

"What?"

"Was it good? I always wanted to kiss him. Not that I like Finn. Ew. But is it all talk?" she asked. I took an involuntary step back. She was starting to scare me.

"Yeah. It was good, but he pulled back and told me to think about Logan. I mean, really. Gag. Me. With. A. Spoon!" She made a 'choking' sign and started to laugh.

"So. What's next?" Paris enquired after a minute of silence.

"I don't know, Paris. That's why I came to you. _You're_ the logical one." Paris snorted.

"Ok. At the moment, you have a hell of a lot more logic than me."

--------------------------------------------------Next Day--------------------------------------------

Rory hasn't talked to Finn. he needs to, but he was gone after she got back from the paper.  
the thing is, Rory _does_ like Finn. A lot actually. She needs him to get over the stupid Logan thing.

She needs to call him.

Rory asked Paris last night about what she should do.

--Last Night Flashback--

_"Paris? What do you think I should do about this Finn thing?" Rory asked her roomate.  
Paris turned to her on the couch and said," Rory, you like him right?" _

_"Yes. I do. I don't get why everyone keeps asking me that!" _

"I was going to let him figure it out on his own."  
Paris's face was a mix of shock and dissappointment at that comment.

"Rory! You know better than I do that Finn is smart, but for him to be left alone with his thoughts!? God. What where you drinking last yesterday!?" Paris was asounded at her roomates inability to see that Finn shouldn't be the one to think this over. Rory should help him.

"Ok so what?"

"Talk to him!"

He hasn't figured it out. I don't think he will unless someone helps.- Rory thought.  
I need to call him. Sway him. Give him an insentive. He needs to know that I like him, and he needs to forget about the blonde arse-hole.


	6. A drinking we will go!

**Sorry I haven't updated...other stories and lots of randomness...  
This story isn't gonna get much better cause I'm not playing attention to anything lately...My **_Rent_** fics are coming out soon..I think this is one of my last chapters...the rest will prolly be just filler..idk fluff...i don't know about it yet...thanks for everything...guys really..**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A couple days passed and Rory hadn't seen or heard from the Austrailian.  
Finally, on Wendsday after classes she was online and got an IM from Finn.

"Hey, Ror...do you think we could meet up at the Pub?" He typed. She chewed on her fingernails and replied.

"Yeah. Give me a few minutes. I'll meet you there." And with that she signed off, got a quick shower and went to her closet.

Rory threw half her wardrobe on her bed before settling on her favorate jeans and a black tee-shirt.

She walked through the capus. It was almost deserted. the occaitional student passed her, but most of them were at a bar or cramming.

Rory was on the verge of hyperventalation by the time she passed the stuffed bull-dog. She sat herself on the nearest hard surface, which was the ground, and tryed to get her breathing back to normal. She sat there for meer seconds until...

"Ohmygod!" Lucy found her.

"WhatswrongRory?Whathappened?" Lucy spoke quickly. She drew a long breath after.

"Luc, I'm fine. I have to meet Finn at the Pub in like 5 minutes and I'm _not_ gonna be late!" Rory tried to stand, she swayed a bit.

"Rory. Atleast let me go with you. So you don't..I don't know..Trip and break something useful." Rory flushed at the commment.

"Ok. Come on. We have to go _now_!"

"I'm commin', I'm commin!"Lucy said.

They got to the Pub in record time. Rory's breathing was a little steadier and she wasn't swaying.

"Love!" Finn greeted her. "I didn't know you were bringing a friend. I would really like to have a conversation in private, though."

"Oh, sorry, Finny. I just saw Ror here on my way and we walked together. I'll be leaving now. Bye Rory. "

"Bye, Luc." Rory waved.

"So..Rory. How are you?"

"Well. Umm...Finn. I'm OK. How 'bout you?" He studied her for a moment.

"Your uncomfortable arent you?" He asked.

"Only..um..a little." She replied.  
He smiled.

"Well then, love. I think its time for a drink" Finn turned to the bartender and ordered. Then he asked her,"Kitten, do you want something?"

"No thanks."

"Thanks, Jorge." He nodded to the bartender.

"So. I think we need to talk." Finn said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Ok, Finn, look-" Rory tried to start.

"Rory. I like you. A lot. Ever since Logan and you started going out I gave up though."  
This took Rory aback. Finn _did_ seem to like her. Before. They flirted and hung out on occasion. And they did seem to click. Before. But after Logan got to her she thought about nothing else. Not even the possiblity that anyone else could be better than Logan. Finn. Now Finn's ready and willing to take a little step.

"If what we did Sunday was anything to go by, I like you too." Rory said.

"Well then. What now?" He asked. Silence for a few moments. Then the shorter brunette got an idea.

"You like Monty Python right?"

"Kitten. Have you been reading my jornals? Yes I love Monty. Why?" He smirked.

"Because I was just thinking we should have a movie night. Just us." He nodded.

"Great idea, Rory." Finn downed the rest of his drink. "Lets go!" Finn stood up and walked out of the Pub with Rory.

Watching them go out, Lucy smiled in the corner of the bar.


	7. Proper Goodbye

**Hey guys. i said I'de update quick so i am.  
A/N: this chappy might not be the best in the world. It'll be a lil OOC on both parts.  
I don't own Finn, Rory, Monty Python, or anything like that.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ok Finn." Rory turned to him. She was picking out the order of the movies on the agenda tonight.  
"Which one do you wanna watch first? Holy Grail, Life of Brian, or The Meaning of Life?"

"Holy Grail. Thats alway the starter." Finn told her. Rory put the movie in and grabbed the remote.

Finn grabbed the remote from her and pushed play as she sat on the couch.

"HEY!" she squeaked.

"Shhh..The movie's starting!" Finn smiled and turned back to the screen. After a moment or so of opening credits, Finn, not looking from the screen, asked Rory.  
"Have you ever been to Sweden?"

"No I haven't. But I've heard great things about it. Like the animals, they're furry. Cute too, I suppose." Came the reply.

"Yes. Furry..." Finn trailed off.

They watched all three movies in comfortable silence. Laughing at The Frenchman in Holy Grail. When Brian denies his divinity, and The Hospital Administrator's 'ping machine'.

Finn ended up on the couch in and awkward position anyone else would've thought uncomfortable, and Rory. Well, she sat on the chair. Watching Finn watching the T.V.

"So, Love. We should do this again sometime." Finn yawned.

"Yes. Finn we should. Now I have class in four hours. I need some sleep. So you can stay on the couch or whatever. I don't care." She yawned too and padded to her bed.

Setting the alarm, she thought 'Wow. I spent a whole 7 hours with Finn. It was nice.' Rory lay down in her bed and waited to hear Finn's snores. After 5 minutes she gave up and fell into blissful slumber.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------Common Room (Finn)--------------------------------------------------------------- **

'Ok I just spent 7 hours with her. How am I gonna tell the guys _this?'_ He thought. 'I'm gonna have to leave soon. I dont' have class 'till 3 though. I don't want to hurt her feelings. I mean I like her. I _can't_ hurt her. It's not something I'm capable of doing.' 

"Fuck." He sighed and fell asleep on the couch in a position that would have made anyone think of a back-ache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------3 and 1/2 hours later-------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up when the blaring sound of a bell ringing at a high pitch hit her ears.  
She smashed it against the wall. It quieted.  
At the sound of the smash Finn rolled over and fell off the couch with a loud 'eeck'. He fell back to sleep.

Only a half hour later ther was a screech that came from Rory's room. This time Finn got up to investagate. He walked to Rory's room and opened the door. She was running through her room looking for things to wear.

"You didn't wake me up!"She screeched.

"I didn't know I was supposed to!" Finn replied.

"I depend on the other person!" He scrached his head. Obviously confused.

"See," Rory stopped. "My alarm goes off and it shuts up when I throw it against the wall." She gestured tot eh pile of metal on the floor beside her dresser.  
"Where as you," she gestured to the man in frount of the door.  
"Won't _shut up_ until I _get up!" _Finn laughed at that and Rory just shook her head and started looking for pants.

At that moment, Finn finnaly relized that she was only wearing a shirt. He covered his eyes mockingly.

"Rory." He said. "You're scantly clothed."  
He looked up. She either didn't hear him or she just didn't care. He was hoping the latter.

"Yes. Finn. I only have a shirt on. Well, atleast I _have_ that on. Two minutes before you came in I didn't have much of anything on." She chuckled and Finn mentally scolded himself for not coming in earlier.

"Ok, Finn. I have to go. You don't have class today, not that you would bother coming anyway. But I _have_ to go or I'll be late." She kissed him on the cheek. He didn't flinch. That was a good sign.

"Ok so I'll see you later. You can stay here or go back to you and Collin's dorm if you want to." Rory said quickly. She didn't notice that Finn was starting to lead her towards the wall. when she finally did look around her back was to the door and Finn's lips were on hers.

"Finn." She panted. "I-i-ii- really have to g--gggo!" her speech turned into a soft moan when Finn hit her sensitive spot.

"Yeah. I know, but since, ya know, I have to wait 'till tonight to see you." he seaced his menstrasions, and tepped back.

"That was a proper good-bye. Good bye, Kitten." He mock waved and flopped down on her bed to sleep.

"Bye." Rory barely whispered. She hurried out the dorm and to her classes. But not without her morning coffee and a quick stop(after class of course) to tell Paris, and call Lorelai, about what happened in her dorm room with a hot Aussie. And why he was now snoring soundly on her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N: I rambled at the end. I'm sorry. I'l get somethign good up next. Not this whimpy stuff. Something GOOD!  
REviews are worshiped!**


	8. Heads Will Explode

**Hey guys sorry I haven't gotten this out in a while I forgot about it actually...my beta didn't seem to want to email me back. I'm broadcasting for a new one!!!! -megaphone- ANYONE INTERESTED!?! It wouldn't be on this story cause you know this is the last chappy. The characters are a little OOC. I tried but I'm scatter-brained right now.**

**PM me if you are. thanks guys  
Good..i don't own...phew for a second there...**

**----------------------------------------------------------Last Chappy-------------------------------------------------------  
**

Rory needed to eat.(thanks for that one man)

She hadn't eaten all day. Finn, being Finn, could eat. So they went to dinner after Rory got back from classes.

Finn knew an little Italian place close to the campus, but Rory shot down the idea. She didn't want a huge date-esk dinner. She wanted to sit down with her-Wait what is he to her? She doesn't know. Boyfriend? Friend? What does she call him?

They found a diner, sat down, ordered, and turned to each other.  
Silence.

"So...? What do I call you, Finn?" Rory finally asked.

"Um...boyfriend? Does that sound too..erm...idiotic?" he laughed as did she.

"No. I was wondering that myself." She smiled, thinking about how they always seemed to be on the same page.

"So boyfriend is out. Gentleman caller?" Rory laughed at her own joke.

"Who are you? Emily Post?" Finn said and laughed too.

"Okay. I'm going to call you my boyfriend. I don't care how stupid it sounds!" Rory said.

"Sounds like a plan. So. What are you doing later?" Finn leaned forward a bit.

Rory looked around.

"What you mean, like after dinner?" She asked.

"No I mean like, now! This place is too," Finn looked around and sniffed the air, "Stuffy. It's nothing like Luke's. What I would give for some of Luke's coffee." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Come on." Rory got out of her seat.

"Yay. We're leaving. Thank you." Finn also got out of his seat. He threw a twenty on the table and left the diner with Rory.

They got to Finn's car, and Rory slipped into the driver's seat.

"Rory? You driving?" Finn asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"Yes, Finn. We're going somewhere that only I know the way to. Well, I know where it is, but actually getting there would be difficult for you." She smiled, and Finn went around the car to the passenger's seat.

"Okay. So where are we going?" Finn asked when they slipped into the highway.

"Somewhere. It's a ways away from Yale. I love it there."

Rory pulled out her cell phone and started to text someone.  
She was texting Lorelai.

'_Mom. Finn & I r comin to SH 4 a while_.' The message read, '_Well go to the drgnfly. Meet us at Luke's. Love u.'  
_  
A few minutes later, Lorelai wrote back, '_ok. Ill meet u guys there later. u far_?'

'_A little. well b ther in abt an hour & a hlf. c u soon._'

Random small talk and a game of 'ridiculous', which went on by saying the first ridiculous thing that came to mind about the other persons ridiculous thought, they got to Stars Hollow. Finn about jumped out of the car once he saw the sign.

"Happy to be here?"Rory chuckled.

"Yes very happy." Finn said.

The couple went to Luke's. Lorelai was waiting for them.

"Finny!!!!!!" Lorelai screeched as she saw the Aussie get out of the car.

"Lorelai!" He went and hugged her.

"Okay, you two." Nobody moved. "I thought _I_ was the one dating Finn! I know he's stunning and all that, but please , Mom. I sure do hope Luke is at the diner right now. If he wasn't he might have to beat the shit out of my dear boyfriend!" Lorelai released FInn a bit, but started talking to him very animatedly.  
Rory only caught a few words of the conversation.

"Treating...right..." Lorelai was talking.  
Finn looked back at Rory and nodded. He got out of Lorelai's embrace and walked back to his girlfriend. Finn stood in front of Rory, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her lightly on the head.

"And that was for?" She smiled slightly.

"Your cute when your trying to get your mother from hitting on me." Rory looked up and Lorelai, who was blushing slightly.

"I wasn't hitting on you..."She mumbled quietly.

"We're going to Luke's, Lore. Care to join?" Finn said as him and his girlfriend set off to the previously mentioned location.

"Yes. I would. My husband doesn't need to be bombarded by the fact his daughter has a _very_ attractive boyfriend, without his wife present in the room." Lorelai laughed and they headed to Luke's diner for coffee. And of course, to watch Luke's head explode. He tends to do that when his wife gets googly eyes for strange and attractive men. He doesn't know she does it on purpose.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys thats IT! I'm done with Gilmore Girls fics. For a while anyways. If anyone wants to adopt this fic or just steal anything PM me and I'll be glad to let you have it.  
Thanks to everyone that stuck with me through all my grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm horrid at correcting! And thanks to REVIEWERS!! I love you guys  
**

**Love  
Dark Cascade **


End file.
